Lucky Star and A Flame Haze
by Flame Vash
Summary: A flame haze just like others that attend his tasks was bored one day. His name is Zack Yushiro, He has Black hair and Silver Eyes, his hair was pointy and long style and he is 5’1 ft tall. He has just finished killing off a Denizen just a few days ago.
1. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 1 Chpt 1

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 1- Chapter 1/2**

**(An ordinary day like no other)**

A flame haze just like others that attend his tasks was bored one day. His name is _Zack Yushiro_, He has _Black hair and Silver Eyes, his hair was pointy and long style and he is 5'1 ft tall_. He has just finished killing off a Denizen just a few days ago. He realized this life was too easy so he decided to seek out a high school to go to.

**Denizen: **Blast you vile flame haze!! I will not regret this battle for…I will return some day and get my revenge.

**Flame Haze: **You will never get revenge for this is my last strike to finish you off!

The Flame Haze then readies his sword for a last strike…._Shining Drain! _ A pure white light shines from the blade of his sword blinding the _Denizen_, and then he cuts it in half.

**Denizen: **Nooooo!!!! *vanishes into blue flames*

**Flame Haze: **hmm…the Fuzetsu is falling apart…I must repair the damages that were caused here.

The _Flame Haze _lifts up his finger into the air…it shines…then all at once the buildings and ground were repaired instantly.

**Flame Haze: **That's it for today. Life is to easy as a flame haze…oh who are those people here?

**????: **Who is that strange man. And why is he carrying a sword?

**????: **Hey Konata lets go or we'll be late for school!

**????: **Yea yea I'll be there.

**Flame Haze: **what are you looking at?

**????: **Some weirdo dressed up for nothing.

**Flame Haze: **I'm a _Flame Haze_ not a weirdo.

**????: **Whatever *Leaves to school*

**Nashima: **Just don't let these humans get to you.

**Flame Haze:** I won't let them get on my nerves.

A few days later, the flame haze wonders what it would be like at school….high school that is.

**End of Chapter 1/2**


	2. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 1 Chpt 2

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 1- Chapter 2/2**

**(Attempt to get into high school)**

A few days later the _flame haze _finds a high school to go to. So he goes to it to see what it is like.

**Principal of Ryōō: **Would you like to attend to this school?

**Flame Haze: **Yes

**Principal of Ryōō: **Very well then please state your name and wait a few days for confirmation.

**Principal of Ryōō: **Oh and you will need to take a test also in order to attend here.

**Flame Haze: **What kind of test?

**Principal of Ryōō: **This test will see if you will be able to qualify for this high school since it's only for people that can pass the test.

**Flame Haze: **I will do my best to pass this test then.

A few days later he gets a message from the school principal of Ryōō.

**Principal of Ryōō: **Well, I have to congratulate you. You have passed this test to attend Ryōō High School!

**Flame Haze: ***Thinking to himself* Yes now I will get to see what it is like to be a student at school.

**Principal of Ryōō: **alright then you will now go to class but before you do that. I'll need you to pay for the uniform and the text books you will be using.

**Flame haze: **Ok. *Pays the Principal 600,000 Yen*

**Principal of Ryōō:** That is too much money kid that you gave me don't you think?

**Flame Haze: **Keep the change.

**Principal of Ryōō: **Then I'll accept this as a donation for the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flame Vash: **Hello everyone I hoped that you all enjoyed **Episode 1** because next time on **Episode 2- Chapter 1/2 ****(Life at high school Part 1 and Part 2)**.

**Flame Haze: **Hey Flame Vash?

**Flame Vash: **Yes?

**Flame Haze: **Are you a F_lame Haze_ like me?

**Flame Vash: **Yes I am why? Shouldn't you be able to tell that I am like the others?

**Flame Haze: **Well I couldn't sense you because you are far away, and because the first part of your name is Flame so I was wondering.  
**Flame Vash: **Well that's all for this time looks like time is up! I hope you all enjoyed **Episode 1 Chapters (1/2) and (2/2)**.

**End of Chapter 2/2**


	3. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 2 Chpt 1

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 2- Chapter 1/2**

**(Life at High School Part 1)**

**Ms. Kuroi: **Ok class we have a new student that just transferred here. Go ahead and introduce yourself.

**Nashima: ***Telepathically to the flame haze's mind don't say anything about a flame haze it'll make you look weird ok.*

**Flame Haze: ***Telepathically back to Nashima don't worry I won't*

**Ms. Kuroi: **Are you shy or something you're just standing there.

**Zack: **Ohayoo Gozaimasu, Watashi wa Zack desu ka.

**Ms. Kuroi: **alright now take a seat in that empty spot there. *points next to the window near the corner*

A few seconds later he starts to think to himself……hmmm this place seems so friendly and not a single denizen in site.

**Ms. Kuroi: **Hey Zack!!! No daydreaming in my classroom!!! *Scary Face*

**Ms. Kuroi: **Now Zack since you was the one sleeping tell me the answer to the question on this board.

2+5-1x10-8+2-50+10=?

**????: **Hahaha……at least it wasn't me this time.

**Zack: **That answer is so obvious…. The answer to that question is -49.

**Ms. Kuroi: **Wow! I thought you were going to fall for that question and say the answer is 14, I guess you do know your stuff.

**Zack: **of course I knew my stuff when the answer was so obvious sigh….

Ding~ Ding ~ Ding~

**Ms. Kuroi: **That was the bell class for recess hope you all enjoy your lunch for now!

**Zack: **Guess I'll eat on the school roof.

**End of Chapter 1/2**


	4. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 2 Chpt 2

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 2- Chapter 2/2**

**(Life at High School Part 2)**

It was a perfect sunny day outside no wind and no rains just the sun and the bright blue sky out on the rooftop of the school.

**Zack: **It's quiet…..to quiet out here but that's the way I like it!

*Sitting down eating Rolls*

**Zack: **Man oh man! They sure do know how to make these perfect Rolls.

Ding~ Ding~ Ding~

The bell rings as time passed by fast for which recess is now over.

**Zack: **Aw man….now I got to go to class…maybe tomorrow I'll eat up here again.

**Ms. Kuroi: **Alright everyone get ready for a pop quiz!!!!

A few minutes later~

**Ms. Kuroi: **Alright class hand them back in and I'll be grading them and class is now dismissed to go home.

**Zack: **Home…..I don't even have a house to stay in. *Thinking* what shall I do…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flame Vash: **Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed **Episode 2** because next time on **Episode 3 – Chapter 1/2 (Buying a House) and Chapter 2/2 (Flame Haze Explains)**

**Zack: **Vash?

**Flame Vash: **Yes, what question you want to ask?

**Zack: **Is my house going to be big or small?

**Flame Vash: **Just wait until the next episode because I don't want to spoil it.

**Zack: **Aw man I wanted to know…

**Flame Vash: **Cheer up…you'll like the next episode anyways, and same to you Lucky Star fans for I'll make sure to have one of them in it!

**Flame Vash: **Looks like times up everyone! That's all for now I hope you all enjoyed. E**pisode 2 Chapters (1/2) and (2/2)**.

**End of Chapter 2/2**


	5. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 3 Chpt 1

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 3- Chapter 1/2**

**(Buying a House)**

**Zack: **Damn… If I don't get a house…then where would I put my stuff at? -=sigh=-

**Zack: **Hmm maybe I'll ask one those four girls then, they seem to know this neighborhood so well.

**Zack: **Hey you! The blue haired girl!

**????: **Oh you weirdo what do you want now?

**Zack: **Do you know any empty houses around here for me to buy?

**Konata: **And the name isn't blue haired girl, the name is Konata got it?

**Zack: **Yea yea whatever, so anyways know an empty house for sale?

**Konata: **Well there is a house for sale but it's…next door to my house.

**Zack: **Any house will do just fine. Just take me there.

**Konata:** Just don't get your hopes up it might be expensive. *Shady eyes*

A few minutes later~

**Konata: **Ok were here, now the rent at the house is 50,000 Yen a month are you sure someone your age can afford it?

**Zack: **Just because I'm young doesn't mean I don't have money to buy something.

**Konata: **Well see ya I'm going home to play my MMO.

**Zack:** What is an MMO?

**Konata: **Gee you don't even know what an MMO is? It is an Online Game you know with other players, like Pking or Skilling.

**Zack: **Pking….Skilling? What do those even mean!?

**Konata: **Silly boy Pking means Player Killing and Skilling is like skills like as in strength for higher damage and so forth.

**Zack: **oh….*Thinking* *Still doesn't even get it*

**Konata: **I'll take you to a game store then so you can buy some games then.

**Zack:** Games…..*Thinking* *I wondering if this is what the humans do for fun.*

A few hours later~

**Konata: **Here we are! At the videogame store!

**Zack:** Who are those weird guys….shouting out words for no reason?

**Konata: **those are the clerks that work here…they always try to get me to buy something from them.

**Zack:** oh…

**End of Chapter 1/2**


	6. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 3 Chpt 2

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 3- Chapter 2/2**

**(The Flame Haze Explains)**

**Konata: **well we don't have all day hurry up and buy something!

**Zack: **Ok, I'll buy this then.

_World of Warcraft Online_

**Konata:** That looks like a fun game you picked. Heh But I am way higher level then you.

**Zack: **What are levels?

**Konata: **Levels are what characters gain after they reached a certain amount of experience.

**Zack: **what is experience and how do you gain it?

**Konata: **Wow for a newbie you sure don't know anything about games.

**Konata: **To gain experience you have to kill monsters on the game like goblins and so forth.

**Zack: **Monsters….just like fighting those _Denizens_.

**Konata: **Denizens what the heck are those? And you're telling me you never played videogames before.

**Zack:** _Denizens_ are monsters that drain out a person's _Power of Existence _and once it is completely drain, us _Flame Hazes _have to restore the balance by replacing it with _Torches _but they can only drain inside the _Fuzetsu,_ if they do that outside you'll be gone forever.

**Konata:** That sounds like a fun videogame to play; do you know the name of the game? I must have it!!

**Zack: **This isn't a game all of it is real.

**Konata: **Well look at the time I got to go.

**Zack: **Well Thank You Konata-San for showing me around see you tomorrow at class.

**Konata: **Same to you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flame Vash: **Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed **Episode 3** because next time on **Episode 4 – Chapter 1/2 (A Denizen Appears) and Chapter 2/2 (The Heat of Battle)**

**Zack: **So now I'll get some fighting action right?

**Flame Vash:** Yes, you will get to fight and show Konata what _Denizens _truly are.

**Zack: **Good because I was getting bored of student life if there wasn't any fighting.

**Flame Vash: **Well I hope you prepare yourself Zack for this next episode. Heh

**Zack: **I will prepare myself for this upcoming heat of battle!

**Flame Vash: **Looks like times up everyone! That's all for now I hope you all enjoyed. **Episode 3 Chapters (1/2) and (2/2)**.

**End of Chapter 2/2**


	7. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 4 Chpt 1

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 4- Chapter 1/2**

**(A Denizen Appears)**

Somewhere out near the city of春日部市 a _Denizen_ senses the area with a lot of the _power of existence_. (春日部市 means Kasukabe, the City they are in)

**Deminisher: **I shall have it all, all the _power of existence_!!!!

A few miles within Kasukabe the _Flame Haze_ senses the _Denizen_ from afar.

**Zack: **uhgg…another _Denizen _has shown up hope this will spark up some of my life as a student. But for now I'll leave it alone. *2:30 AM*

Alarm goes off~

**Zack: **Morning already? Guess this'll have to do. *6:50 AM*

A few minutes later~

**Zack: **Hmm guess I'll buy some Rolls before going to school, a whole bunch of them.

Ziiiiing~

A Fuzetsu was casted nearby~

**Zack: **Guess I'll be late to school.

A few minutes later~

**Zack:** Crap….the Fuzetsu is at the school, which means Ms. Kuroi and Konata are in trouble. Oh well Guess I'll teach this stupid _Denizen_ a lesson it'll never forget. Heh heh….unless I Accidently kill the poor thing. -=sigh=-

**Deminisher: **What? Why is there a _Flame Haze_ here? This will make thing difficult to obtain some of these humans _Power of Existence_.

**Zack: **Give it up _Denizen_! You'll die here if you don't leave these people alone. Because I'll make sure of that for harming the people I got to know.

**Deminisher: **Then I'll make sure I don't die and put up a fight.

**Zack: **Then I guess I'll have to introduce myself for I will be the cause of your death!

**Deminisher: **Then my name is Deminisher I'll be the one killing you.

**End of Chapter 1/2 **


	8. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 4 Chpt 2

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 4- Chapter 2/2**

**(The Heat of Battle)**

Sparks flared between the two as they both grew angry at eacher. The _Flame Haze_ then starts to glow a Silver-Black color from which came from his aura. The _Denizen_ grows with fear because of the _Flame Haze's _Power Aura called the _Black Flame_.

**Deminisher: **What power is this where is it coming from?  
**Zack: **This power of mine is the called the _Black Flame_.

**Deminisher: **Never heard of that power before and yet it looks very powerful.

**Zack: **That's because I'm actually using 50% of my power to make sure you end up dead for attacking this high school.

**Deminisher: **Then I'll do something then….*Snickers*

**Zack: **What's so funny?

**Deminisher: **_Fuzetsu_ Drop!

**Zack: **Shit! He dropped the _Fuzetsu_ now if I attack here they'll probably get harmed.

**Konata:** How is he floating in the air like that? And what is that creature? Am I'm dreaming?

**Zack:** *Gasps* I'll make sure you won't consume their human life while they are outside of the _Fuzetsu_!

**Konata: **So this is what he is talking about...the monsters and the _Fuzetsu_.

**Zack: **You're not going to get away from me and live another day!

**Deminisher: **Oh yes indeed I will get away. *Fires a beam at Konata & Ms. Kuroi*

**Zack: ***Damn* Why were they outside the school building, so he targeted them…*Teleports in front of them and blocks it with a _Black Flame_*

**Deminisher: **Until next time we meet I'll make sure I come prepared to destroy you _Flame Haze._ Hahaha

**Zack: ***Thinking to self* If only I was stronger…maybe even make sure no one was around when they cast a _Fuzetsu _around the people I know then I would a been able to kill him

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flame Vash: **Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed **Episode 4** because next time on **Episode 5 – Chapter 1/2 (The Flame Haze & The Humans) and Chapter 2/2 (The Festival)**

**Flame Vash: **So what do you think Zack you got part of a fight. Heh

**Zack: **Well I'm glad he didn't die; this will make things even more interesting when I get to see his full powers.

**Zack:** Whatever happened to the Lucky Channel that's supposed to be after Lucky Star?

**Flame Vash:** Well you can say…that I casted a _Fuzetsu _seal on them to take their time.

**Flame Vash: **Ahhhh times up everyone! That's all for now I hope you all enjoyed. **Episode 4 Chapters (1/2) and (2/2)**.

**End of Chapter 2/2 **


	9. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 5 Chpt 1

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 5- Chapter 1/2**

**(The Flame Haze & the Humans)**

A few minutes later after the _Denizen _named Deminisher have left. Zack has been wondering what will happen later on because he let this one go.

Ding~ Ding~ Ding~

**Konata: **Hey Zack.

**Zack: **Yea what is it this time?

**Konata:** Sorry for doubting you earlier I didn't know better because I'm a videogame addict. And at least I didn't assume you were a crazy person like someone I know.

**????:** Who the hell you calling a crazy person if you're the videogame addict who talks nothing about games!

**Konata: **Oh come on kagamin you know I was just teasing ya.

**Kagamin: **Well class is about to start so see ya.

**Konata & Zack: **See ya.

**Ms. Kuroi: **Alright everyone did you remember to do your homework I passed out right before you guys went home?  
**Zack: **What homework!?

**Ms. Kuroi: **Oh look what we have here. Konata did you influence this young man to not do his homework?  
**Konata: **I don't know what you're talking about.

**Ms. Kuroi:** Oh well guess it can't be helped since you're a new student here I'll let this one slide.

**Zack: **Thank You Sensei!

**Ms. Kuroi: **You're Welcome; just don't let this happen again! *Scary Face*

Ding~ Ding~ Ding~

**Ms. Kuroi: **Recess Time!

**Konata:** Hey Zack lets go to the _Festival _that's this_ Saturday._

**Zack:** What is a _Festival?_

**Konata:** Wow you really are clueless sigh…

**Konata:** A _Festival_ is a place to relax and have fun. You get to enjoy the food and drinks they have there, they even have minigames there to play.

**Zack: **Hmm this sounds like fun guess I'll go.

**End of Chapter 1/2**


	10. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 5 Chpt 2

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 5- Chapter 2/2**

**(The **_**Festival)**_

A few hours later until nightfall~

**Konata:** The _Festival_ is starting hurry it up Zack or we'll miss it!

**Zack:** Actually I was waiting for you as you can see I'm waiting….

**Kagamin: **Come on Tsukasa or we'll be late.

**Tsukasa: **I'm almost there Kagamin.

**Zack: **Where's the pink hair girl?  
**Konata: **Oh, she's sick so she isn't going.

A few minutes later until they arrived at the _Festival _and within a distance…Zack sees someone that is a _Flame Haze _also.

**Zack: **I sense a _Flame Haze _here.

**Nashima: **Don't worry I don't sense any combat fighting in this one. It seems to be relax and enjoying this _Festival_ that is going on around here.

**Zack: **Alright then Nashima I guess I'll just relax also since that _Flame Haze_ won't attack us.

**Konata: **Is something bothering you Zack Kun?

**Zack: **Nothing is bothering me just had a flashback that's all.

The _Flame Haze_ sensed the other _Flame Haze_ at the _Festival_ hmmm he says as he was enjoying the _Festival_ maybe I should go join that _Flame Haze_ and maybe see how strong he really is.

**????: **You there in the _Festival clothing _that looks like he doesn't know what's going on.

**Zack: **You talking to me?

**Flame Vash: **Yes you there. Nice to meet you my name is _Flame Vash_.

**Zack: ***Thinking* Why this Flame Haze just comes out in the open…he doesn't even seem afraid of my power.

**Flame Vash: **Hmm something seems to be bothering you oh well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lucky Channel**_

Lucky Channel now presents Akira and Minoro and their guest _Flame Vash_

**Flame Vash: **Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed **Episode 5** because next time on **Episode 6 – Chapter 1/2 (During the **_**Festival**_**) and **_**Chapter**_** 2/2 (Training)**

**Akira: **What the hell has been going on! How come we weren't on, damn that Author!

**Minoro: **Hmm we are out of time.

**Everyone: **We all hope you all enjoyed: **Episode 5 Chapters (1/2) and (2/2)**.

Broadcast Ends

**End of Chapter 2/2**


	11. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 6 Chpt 1

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 6- Chapter 1/2**

_**(During the ****Festival)**_

**Konata: **Do you know this man Zack?

**Zack:** No I just met this guy…hey how come you didn't pay attention?

**Konata: **I was imagining those goldfish were from Pokemon. Gotta Catch'em All!

**Zack:** -=Sighs=-

**Flame Vash:** So like what you two on a date or something?

**Zack: **No I'm not on a date because I am a _Flame Haze_ my duty here is to protect all humans and retain the balance of this world.

**Flame Vash: **Just to let you know….that she is a Mystes.

**Zack: **I didn't even notice she was moving in the _Fuzetsu._

**Flame Vash: **Well you are a weak _Flame Haze_ of course you wouldn't notice.

**Zack: **I am not WEAK!

**Flame Vash: **You're making a commotion….just relax and enjoy the _Festival for now._

_**Konata:**__ *Thinking* so he is another one of those Flame Hazes, Weird_

During the few hours while Zack, Konata and the Group enjoyed the _Festival._

**Deminisher: **Hahaha! It is almost time for my plan to become activated!

**????:** Try not to act to soon or else you'll get yourself killed, because I just sensed another _Flame Haze _here and I don't know how long it's been here but it seems very powerful since it can hide it's _Power of Existence._

**Deminisher: **Don't worry I'll make sure to bring some Rinnies with me to get this job done.

**????: **Even if you do fail please make sure you're alive and come back with the results of the battle you just had ok?

**Deminisher:** Don't worry I will not let you down!

Back at the _Festival _when It is about to close~

**Konata: **Thanks Zack for being there.

**Kagamin: **Yes, thank you Zack.

**Tsukasa:** Thank you.

**Zack: **No, I must thank you gals for taking me along to see what it was like.

**Konata: **No problem, see ya at Monday.

**Zack: **See ya.

**Flame Vash: **Well I hope you enjoyed your fun, now lets get going rest up then we are going to train until it is Monday.

**End of Chapter 1/2**


	12. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 6 Chpt 2

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 6- Chapter 2/2**

**(Training**_**)**_

The sky is blue…light blue…and is a very sunny day…a sunny day indeed for training.

**Flame Vash: **Oi! Wake up sleepy head!

**Zack: **Uhgg….*looks dead tired*

**Flame Vash:** Spell Number 43 Water Ice Sprinkle!

*Water splashes all over _Zack_*

**Zack:** I'm up I'm up!! Why is the water so cold!!!!

**Flame Vash: **I used a spell…that is made out of water and ice so it is wet yet cold at the same time.

**Flame Vash:** Now Zack I'm going to train you how to make a fireball now.

**Zack: **Huh? Making a fireball how?

**Flame Vash: **How long you been a freaking _Flame Haze_ and not know any spells or how to make a damn fireball?!

**Zack: **Well it's only been like 3 years since I been a _Flame Haze_.

**Flame Vash:** So how old where you when you started?

**Zack: **I started as a _Flame Haze _at age 14.

**Flame Vash: **Ok. Now I want you to focus some of your _Power of Existence_ into your right hand, or left hand if left handed….

**Zack: **Ok, I'll focus my Energy into my Right Hand.

**Flame Vash: **Keep going you almost got it!

A few hours later~

**Flame Vash: **I think that is enough training for now…so now I'll be going to sleep…at my secret base.

**Zack:** Eh? You have a secret base?

**Flame Vash: **Yes I do well see ya tomorrow at school!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Secret Base**

**Flame Vash:** Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed **Episode 6** because next time on **Episode 7 – Chapter 1/2 (New Flame Haze at School) and Chapter 2/2 (The Exams)**

**Flame Vash: **Well it seems like **Episode 6 **went well and there will be more Lucky Star and The Flame Haze during our next **Episode!**

**Flame Vash:** The exams will happen in 6 months after I joined the school.

**Flame Vash: **I all hope you all enjoyed: **Episode 6 Chapters (1/2) and (2/2)**.

Broadcast Ends

**End of Chapter 2/2**

*Extra Note* *_Flame Vash _Even though it's my Author's name…it is an EXTRA Character*


	13. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 7 Chpt 1

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 7- Chapter 1/2**

**(New Flame Haze at School**_**)**_

**Flame Vash: **I would like to attend this school.

**Principal of Ryōō: **Please state name.

**Flame Vash: **My name is _Vash._

**Principal of Ryōō: **Alright then _Vash_, It seems like you're already qualified to attend to this school, and it seems like you already paid for the fees.

**Flame Vash: **That's because I took the quiz earlier and waited a few weeks.

**Principal of Ryōō: **Alright, now here's you're uniform and your textbooks.

**Flame Vash: **Yea I know…change at the Gym Lockers.

**Principal of Ryōō: **Correct, I'm glad we have another smart student at this school unlike the last one -=sigh=-…

Ding~ Ding~ Ding~

**Flame Vash: **Looks like class is about to start! Alright!

**Ms. Kuroi: **I would like to introduce our new transfer student from Tojin.

**Flame Vash: **Ohayoo! Konnichiwa Newbs Watashi wa _Vash_ desu ka. *Hehehe they don't know what a newb is*

**Konata: **Hmm I think this guy might be an Otaku since he is calling us newbs….hey wait a minute.

**Konata: **You're the newb here _Vash!_

**Flame Vash: **So…where will I be sitting Sensei?

**Ms. Kuroi: **Well since you're the "newb" here you can sit over there.

**Flame Vash: **Eh? Sensei plays games also? Alright!

_Flame Vash sits down near the corner area next to the exit._

Ding~

**Flame Vash: ***It's a good thing I fixed the bell to only ring once.*

**Ms. Kuroi: **Recess everyone!

**Zack: **I guess I'll be eating with the three of them.

**Kagamin: **So Zack why do you eat Rolls all the time?

**Zack: **I only eat Rolls because they melt in my mouth.

**Konata:** That sounds good. But ever tried a Chocolate Cornet?

**Zack: **Nope never tried one before.

**Flame Vash:** Well to the rooftop of this school to eat the most popular place to eat!

**End of Chapter 1/2**


	14. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 7 Chpt 2

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 7- Chapter 2/2**

**(The Exams**_**)**_

It has been 6 months since I went to high school, and I seem to be enjoying it. I hope nothing ruins this moment.

During the 6 months~

**Deminisher:** I have gathered 40 Rinnies to join me in battle!

**????: **Good I hope you do well with this fight. And don't come back dead!

**Deminisher: **Don't worry just a few more days and our plan will be ready to absorb all the _Power of Existence_ from these humans.

After the 6 months later~

**Flame Vash: **It seems you have gotten along well with the girls. And the second _Flame Haze _here.

**Zack:** Well I have been only a _Flame Haze_ for only three years…well almost four now.

**Zack: **I just notice that you're not even contracted to a _Flame Haze Guardian_, how come?

**Flame Vash:** The reason I'm a _Flame haze_ without a vessel is because I am a _King of Denizens._

**Zack:** Wow so you are that powerful!

**Konata:** So…you guys are saying the strongest person here is _Flame Vash?_

**Nashima:** That is correct he is the strongest…but he is here only for a little bit.

**Flame Vash:** Only here for a little bit...

Ding~

**  
Ms. Kuroi: **Alright class time for the Exams to be taken it has been 6 months; I hope you all studied hard.

A few hours later after the Exams were taken~

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Ryōō High School**

**Flame Vash: **Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed **Episode 7** because next time on **Episode 8 – Chapter 1/2 (Results of the Exam) and Chapter 2/2 (The Golden Week)**

**Zack: **Oh, so that's why you're leaving in a little bit.

**Flame Vash:** Correct.

**Flame Vash: **Oh look at the Time it's time to go! I all hope you all enjoyed: **Episode 7 Chapters (1/2) and (2/2)**.

Broadcast Ends

**End of Chapter 2/2**


	15. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 8 Chpt 1

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 8 - Chapter 1/2**

**(Results of the Exam**_**)**_

**Ms. Kuroi: **Alright everyone here is your Exams back. Some of you did well and some almost failed. There was only one student in here that got a 100% on it.

**Konata: **I bet it was Zack…or maybe the new kid Vash.

**Zack: **Man! I only got 70% on it -=sigh=-

**Konata:** *Thinking* *He only got 6% lower than me*

**Tsukasa: **I got 82% here.

**Konata: **Nice Tsukasa you got a higher percentage then me!

**Flame Vash: **I don't care about my score.

**Konata & Tsukasa: **What percentage did you get though Vash?

**Flame Vash: **Take a look for yourselves.

**Konata & Tsukasa: **Dang, This guy got like all the answers correct.

**Konata:** I think he cheated or something.

**Flame Vash:** I don't cheat…I just study during my time, then once it is 1:00 AM I play an MMO all night long!

**Kagamin:** That sounds like what Konata would do, Except for the studying part.

**Konata:** Curse you Vash…how do you study, doesn't that seem boring?

**Flame Vash:** Education comes first…then videogames. That way I have more time playing my favorite videogames.

Ding~

**Ms. Kuroi: **It's time to go home everyone class dismissed.

A few hours later during the Exams~

**Deminisher: **I have the plan ready once it is Golden Week that will be where a lot people will be at for me to use it.

**????: **Meh you and you're damn plans.

**Deminisher:** Oh don't worry it will work hahaha yes soon I will have enough _Power of Existence!_

A few weeks later and into the Golden Week~

**End of Chapter 1/2**


	16. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 8 Chpt 2

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 8 - Chapter 2/2**

**(The Golden Week**_**)**_

**Flame Vash: **Well see ya gals later and guy.

**Flame Vash:** I'm off to my Golden Week.

**Kagamin & Tsukasa:** Our family does the same thing on Golden Week we go visit other shrines and such.

**Flame Vash:** I'm thinking about going to Misaki Waterlands.

**Konata: **Why go to a place boring as that?

**Flame Vash:** It's because I don't like the heat here.

**Zack: ***Thinking* *I hope the _Denizen and the Rinnies don't attack during the golden week*_

**Flame Vash:** I sense something nearby!

**Zack:** What do you mean? I don't sense anything….

**Flame Vash:** Hmm….guess I'll leave it be since you can probably handle it Zack since they seem so weak.

Just within a few seconds a _Fuzetsu was casted and an unrestricted spell to keep Flame Hazes from leaving~  
_

**Flame Vash: **Damn them! They have an unrestricted spell to keep us _Flame Hazes_ inside. But it won't affect me so that means if I leave then…Zack and the Girls might die, since he doesn't have enough strength to protect them.

**Zack:** *Powers up his _Silver-Black Aura*_

**Flame Vash: **Well it's your Lucky day kid. I get to help you in this battle because you're weak.

**Zack:** Fine then just don't get in my way!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inside the Fuzetsu**

**Flame Vash: **Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed **Episode 8** because next time on **Episode 9 – Chapter 1/2 (The Deminisher) and Chapter 2/2 (True Feelings)**

**Zack:** So this will be one big battle right?

**Flame Vash:** Well it will be if I just sit back and watch…but then I wouldn't get any fun fighting them.

**Konata:** So this is what's it like to be inside a _Fuzetsu._

**Zack:** I will protect the people I know!

**Flame Vash:** Well It's been awhile and look how far we gotten! I all hope you all enjoyed: **Episode 8 Chapters (1/2) and (2/2)**.

Broadcast Ends

**End of Chapter 2/2**


	17. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 9 Chpt 1

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 9 - Chapter 1/2**

**(The Deminisher**_**)**_

During the time when the _Fuzetsu _was casted~

**Deminisher: **All seems to be going well according to plan!

**RinnieA: **So we attack this part of the city then?

**Deminisher: **Yes, you lead 9 Rinnies there.

**RinnieB: **Then that means I take this part of the city right?

**Deminisher: **Yes, you lead the other 9 here.

**RinnieC: **So then I bring the remaining 19 with me to the center of the city/

**Deminisher:** Correct.

**Flame Vash:** Spell Number 310 Blood Clones!

*A huge amount of blood was tooked from _Vash*_

**Flame Vash: **Yes Blood Clones are very useful since you have to murder them in order to have them gone.

**Zack:** So then you won't feel pain if they get hurt or die?

**Flame Vash: **Correct. And also they all have the same power as me, so it won't drain any of mine.

**Zack:** How come you only made 4 copies of you?

**Flame Vash:** It's because if I have more than 4 I'd be dead.

**Zack:** Oh, and they are strong as you right?

**Flame Vash: **Correct, and this will get things done faster.

**Konata:** Looks like Naruto with all the Shadow Clones, Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

**Zack:** Now is not the time to play around.

**Konata: **Yea, I know.

**Flame Vash:** Clone one head to that part of city. Clone Two go to that other part of city. Clone Three go take out the largest group of Rinnies. Clone Four you know what to do.

**Blood Clones:** Alright Boss!

**Zack: **Then I guess I'll be the one to take out the _Denizen _named _Deminisher_.

A few minutes later when they meet the _Denizen~_

**Zack & Flame Vash:** So this is where you're hiding.

**Deminisher:** I wasn't really hiding I was just making sure to take this _Mystes_ away from you.

**Deminisher:** I wouldn't think you should attack me unless you want this _Mystes _to be destroyed by you.

**Zack:** Damn it.

**Deminisher:** Meet me at the Clock Tower before Midnight for a fight.

**Konata:** It seems to be like _Shakugan no Shana__**, **_and a gender role switch here…

**Zack:** I won't let you get away with this!

**Deminisher:** Remember, meet at the _Clock Tower._

A few hours before midnight~

**Deminisher:** Well it looks like he hasn't shown up.

**Zack:** Yes I have shown up and this will be your last!

**Flame Vash:** Well _Konata_ guess I'll just sit down and watch the show.

**Konata:** Are you sure you don't want to help him?

**Flame Vash:** He's your lover, so I got nothing to do with this fight.

**Konata:** My WHAT!?

**Flame Vash:** Oh never notice he has interests? He may look dumb, but he has been caring for you.

**Konata:** Oh…*_Zack*_

At _Izumi's Resident~_

**Sojiro:** Where the hell is my daughter? And why is she late again?

**Sojiro:** What's this a message?

**Blood CloneD: **Yes I have a message your daughter will be fine.

**Sojiro:** Who are you and where is she?!

**Blood CloneD: **Right now her friend _Zack_ is protecting her from an evil being.

**Sojiro:** Yes, but now the question is who are you?

**Blood CloneD: **I am a fellow Student at Ryuu.

**Sojiro:** Oh…So you're saying is that she will be fine?

**Blood CloneD:** Yes.

Back at the fight~

**Deminisher:** Give it up, your bleeding all over the floor. Hahaha!

**Zack:** *weakly* No...I will not give up.

**Flame Vash:** Maybe I should give him a boost….Spell Number 530 Heal Wounds!

_A white light covers Zack healing some of the Bruises he has._

_**Zack:**_ Thank you, now I should be able to beat him!

**Deminisher:** Why you cheater!

**Zack:** Die!!!!

Slunk!

**Deminisher:** I thought it wouldn't….end…this….wa…y. *Blue Flames appears*

Ding~ The Clock Tower Rings.

**End of Chapter 1/2**


	18. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 9 Chpt 2

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 9 - Chapter 2/2**

**(True Feelings**_**)**_

**Zack: **It is now midnight.

**Flame Vash:** Well I have good times here.

**Konata:** So…you do care about me, you came out here just to rescue me.

**Flame Vash:** *Telepathically* Report to the _Clock Tower all Blood Clones._

**Flame Vash: **Return!

All the Blood Clones returns to _Vash_ restoring his Blood~

**Konata & Zack: **So that's how you get your blood back.

**Flame Vash:** Well its midnight I'm going home see ya.

**Konata & Zack:** See ya.

**Konata:** So you really were worried about me?

**Zack:** What was there to be worried about?

**Konata:** Idiot! *Smacks Zack on the head*

**Zack:** Ow!

Somewhere in the air~

**Flame Vash:** Well…I'll be damn…that kid sure has gotten stronger maybe it's because of that girl he is with.

At the _Clock Tower~_

**Zack:** Achoo!

**Konata:** Bless you.

**Zack:** Let's get going now, or else your parents will worry more about you.

**Konata:** Ok.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flame Vash: **Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed **Episode 9** because next time on **Episode 10 – Chapter 1/2 (Otaku Moment) and Chapter 2/2 (Online MMO)**

**Zack:** Man that battle was hard!

**Flame Vash:** It was a good thing I was there to heal you.

**Zack:** Yes it was. Thank you.

**Flame Vash:** But you got your strength from _Konata._

**Zack & Konata:** WHAT?!  
**Everyone:** Hope you all enjoyed _**Episode 9 **_**Chapters (1/2) and (2/2)**!

**End of Chapter 2/2**


	19. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 10 Chpt 1

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 10 - Chapter 1/2**

**(Otaku Moment**_**)**_

It has been a year since I been at Kasukabe City. The people I met and the strange _Flame Haze_ that is also an _Otaku_ like _Konata. _The two girls that both have purple hair long and the other short, they been at _Golden Week_ since the incident we had with the _Denizen._

**Ms. Kuroi: **Ok Class Dismissed!

**Everyone:** Yay!!!

**Flame Vash:** Hmm so this _New Year Festival__**…**_

**Zack:** So…I wonder what they got at this _Festival._

**Konata: **Same as last year's but this time we got new people.

**Kagamin:** I bet your going to have us use our money again like last year right?

**Konata:** Naw, I'll just have _Zack _pay for the stuff I want.

**Zack:** Hey! Don't I get a choice to use my money or not?

**Konata: **No!

**Kagamin & Tsukasa: **Hahaha!

**Flame Vash:** Well…I'll be going on a long trip…I've been in this to long.

**Zack & Konata:** So where you going?

**Flame Vash:** Back to the _Lucky Star Café._

**Zack:** What's that?

**Konata:** That's a café where you cosplay at.

**Zack:** Cosplay?

**Konata:** Cosplay as in you dress as your favorite character from an anime show.

**Zack:** I still don't get it…and what's an Anime show?

**Flame Vash:** I'll explain this one.

_Flame Vash explains to Zack~_

They are at the _Festival _enjoying it as like last year except this time _Konata_ is with someone new, instead of hanging with her friends.

At the café~

**Flame Vash: **Man there sure is a lot of customers at the Café.

**CustomerA**:Hey…I would like umm…umm maybe some tea….no wait umm.

**Flame Vash:** 10 seconds counting down….9…..8….7….6...

**CustomerA: **I would have coke please.

**Flame Vash:** Alright then. 500 Yen please.

**End of Chapter 1/2**


	20. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 10 Chpt 2

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 10 - Chapter 2/2**

**(Online MMO)**

**Konata: **Alright everyone! I want you guys to play an online game with me.

**Zack:** Which online game?

**Kagamin:** Here we go again…

**Konata:** We'll be playing Druaga.

**Zack:** I didn't see that at the store.

**Konata:** That's because you have to download it.

**Zack:** But I don't even know where to download and how.

**Konata:** Go to this address here. ****************

**Zack:** Ok I will.

A few hours later after downloading install and blah, blah, blah~

**KonaKona:** I see you're online now.

**FlameHazeZ:** Yea I'm online now.

_The FlamePker has logged in._

**KonaKona:** Looks like _FlamePker _is on.

**FlameHazeZ:** So that's his username.

**KonaKona:** Actually that's his ingame name.

**FlameHazeZ:** Oh.

**KonaKona:** Don't tell me you used your ingame name as your username.

**FlameHazeZ:** I Didn't.

**KonaKona:** Good.

**FlamePker:** Hi guys!

**KonaKona:** Let's go hunt monsters now.

A few hours later ingame while searching for monsters~

**KonaKona:** I think we found our prey!

_GOLDEN SLIME_

**FlamePker:** That looks to high level for _FlameHazeZ_ to handle.

**KonaKona:** Well he is in our party so he should gain some level ups.

_Tsukasa has logged in._

_Kagami has logged in._

**KonaKona:** Looks like my other two friends are online. Yay!

**To KonaKona from Kagami:** Well here I am online like you asked.

**FlamePker:** Hey watch out your health is low _KonaKona _and _FlameHazeZ!_

_**FlamePker casts a healing spell.**_

**KonaKona: **Thank you.

**FlameHazeZ:** Thank you.

_Golden Slime was defeated!_

**KonaKona:** Wow that thing gave us like huge amount of experience!

**FlameHazeZ:** Looks like I'm level 8 now.

**FlamePker:** Yup looks like you gained 7 levels.

**Kagami:** Looks like we got a new member to the team.

**KonaKona:** Oh yea.

_Would you like to the party?  
Kagami & Tsukasa joined the party._

**KonaKona: **Now it's the 5 of us in a party!

**KonaKona:** Let's go to the Tower of Druaga!

**Everyone:** Woot lets go!

A hour has passed while they was playing the game~

**KonaKona:** Well it looks like we made it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IM Messenger:**

**Flame Vash:** Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed **Episode 10** because next time on **Episode 11 – Chapter 1/2 (Inside the Tower) and Chapter 2/2 (At the Top)**

**KonaKona:** How come the name of the game got blanked?

**Flame Vash:** To prevent people from knowing it.

**KonaKona:** But that takes out the fun meeting new people.

**Zack:** It would be fun to meet new people.

**Flame Vash:** Well, they'll figure it out somehow.

**KonaKona:** I hope they do.

**Flame Vash:** Sigh…I forgot we Accidently gave the name in the story...oh well.

**Everyone on the IM:** Hope you all enjoyed **Episode 10****Chapters (1/2) and (2/2)!**

**End of Chapter 2/2**


	21. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 11 Chpt 1

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 11 - Chapter 1/2**

**(Inside the Tower****)**

**FlameHazeZ:** How come I'm level 2?

**KonaKona:** Oh I forgot to explain.

**KonaKona:** For every floor level your on, your 2x the level of the floor.

**FlameHazeZ:** Still don't get it.

**KonaKona:** See how we are on floor 1?

**FlameHazeZ: **Yes.

**KonaKona: **Since its floor 1 we are level 2. On floor 2 we are level 4 and so forth.

**Zack:** Oh.

**FlamePker:** I hate being a low level inside this tower…

**KonaKona:** Then it wouldn't be fun now would it?

**FlamePker:** Yea…whatever.

**Kagami:** Let's keep going!

**KonaKona:** Right behind ya!

A few hours while venturing inside the _Tower of Druaga_~

**KonaKona:** We still get experience for this…but it will be in purple.

**FlameHazeZ:** So what happens if one of us dies?

**KonaKona:** Then you'll have to wait for one of us to revive you.

**FlameHazeZ: **And if I don't wait and click continue?

**KonaKona:** You'll be outside the _Tower of Druaga, _Waiting for us.

**FlameHazeZ:** Ok, I'll make sure to wait for you.

A few hours later ingame near the last floor~

**FlamePker:** Take this!!!

_Green Slime was defeated!_

**FlamePker: **I got the key leading to the last floor!

**KonaKona:** Good job!

**Kagami:** Heal please.

**Tsukasa:** I'll heal you hold on.

_The whole party was healed._

**End of Chapter 1/2**


	22. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 11 Chpt 2

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 11 - Chapter 2/2**

**(At the Top****)**

**KonaKona:** Looks like we made it to the top of this _Tower._

**FlamePker:** Hmm something isn't right.

**KonaKona:** Is there suppose to be something up here to fight?

**FlamePker:** Yes that's the point.

**FlameHazeZ:** So…what is supposed to be up here?

**KonaKona: **What's supposed to be up here is _Druaga._

_Roaring in a distance~_

**FlamePker:** Crap! Looks like it's coming for us!

**KonaKona:** Hurry we got to use Buff Spells!

**Tsukasa:** I'm hurry with the Buff Spells hold on.

**Kagami:** I'll cast some Barrier Spells on us.

_Some Buff Spells were casted~_

_Some Barrier Spells were casted~_

**Tsukasa:** That should help.

**Kagami:** We'll mage it from a distance.

**FlamePker:** Then I'll attack it up-close.

**KonaKona:** I'll lure it then since I'm a tank.

**FlameHazeZ:** Then I guess I'll close combat it as well.

A few hours later while still fighting _Druaga~  
_

**FlamePker:** Heal please!

**Tsukasa:** Ok, you're healed now.

_Druaga was defeated!_

**Everyone:** Looks like we did it!

**KonaKona:** Uh oh look at the time guys! It's 6:00 AM

* * *

**IM Messenger:**

**Flame Vash:** Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed **Episode 11** because next time on **Episode 12 – Chapter 1/2 (11****th**** Grade Year) and Chapter 2/2 (New Villains)**

**KonaKona & Zack:** Looks like we had fun with that game.

**Flame Vash:** Looks like we did.

**KonaKona:** You only have 2 reviews...

**Flame Vash:** Well...I do update this almost daily...maybe it's because they don't have enough time to read.

**KonaKona:** Maybe because it's booooorrrriiiing.

**Flame Vash:** ...But we have an OTAKU moment which is awesome.

**Zack:** I hope we get some more reviews...

**Flame Vash:** Looks like times up!

**Everyone on the IM:** Hope you all enjoyed **Episode 11****Chapters (1/2) and (2/2)!**

**End of Chapter 2/2**


	23. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 12 Chpt 1

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 12 – Chapter 1/2**

**(11****th**** Grade Year)**

**Ms. Kuroi:** Alright everyone! I hope that all of you enjoyed your golden week!

**Konata:** I'm still tired…that was a long match with _Druaga._

**Konata:** Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a few seconds…

**Ms. Kuroi:** Hey Konata wake up! *Hits her head*

**Konata:** Ow!

**Ms. Kuroi:** That's what you get for falling asleep during class.

**Zack:** I don't feel tired at all.

**Nashima:** That's because I used my ability to make you feel like you had a full night's rest.

**Zack:** Oh.

**Flame Vash:** *Yawns*

**Ms. Kuroi:** I hope you're not planning to fall asleep! *Glares*

**Flame Vash:** No. I'm just stretching.

**Ms. Kuroi:** Stretching…then falling asleep.

Ding~

**Ms. Kuroi:** Lunch time everyone!

**Konata:** What did you bring to eat _Zack?_

**Zack:** I just bring the usual, _Rolls._

**Flame Vash:** Hmm…to the roof again…

**Kagamin:** Why leave _Flame Vash?_

**Flame Vash:** I just like the wind outside on the roof.

**Kagamin:** Oh.

**Miyuki: **Why not just eat with the 5 of us?

**Flame Vash:** Hmm.

**Konata:** Come on it'll be fun!

**Flame Vash:** Fine.

During the time when the 6 of them where eating~

**????:** Damn those _Flame Hazes!_

**????:** They tooked out one of my _Denizens._

**????:** Let me be your next _Denizen_ to fight them.

**????:** Alright then Demiso.

**Demiso:** I won't let you down!

**End of Chapter 1/2**


	24. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 12 Chpt 2

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 12 – Chapter 2/2**

**(New Villains****)**

**Demiso:** _Ren, Shinjo, and Hijo._

**Ren & Shinjo & Hijo:** Yes Sir?

**Demiso:** I want you guys to train more to defeat this……._Flame Haze._

**Ren & Shinjo & Hijo:** Alright!

**Ren:** I hope this _Flame Haze _won't be a letdown and die to fast.

**Shinjo:** Hey, it must be strong since _Demiso_ asked us to train more.

**Hijo:** Hmm, I wonder if the _Flame Haze _is cute.

**Ren:** Were here to fight and destroy them.

**Hijo:** All of you have to be such a bummer.

**Shinjo:** Well…maybe we can just cut off his legs so he won't run away from you then.

**Hijo:** You Ass, I am not ugly!

**Ren:** *Laughing*

**Demiso:** Quit playing around you three.

**Ren & Shinjo & Hijo:** Sorry Sir.

**????:** Are you sure these three will be able to defeat him?

**Demiso:** Yes I'm sure.

**????:** Well…I am one of your Subordinates as well right?  
**????:** Yes, you are, but you'll kill the _Flame Hazes_ too easily if I let you at them.

**Demiso:** Hmm…

**????:** I'll be going site seeing…

**????:** Just don't try to kill the _Flame Hazes_.

**????:** Don't worry…I just want to see their statistics.

**Demiso:** Why you care about him so much?

**????:** Because he is one of the best I don't want to lose.

**Demiso:** Oh.

* * *

**Inside the School:**

**Flame Vash:** Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed **Episode 12** because next time on **Episode 13 – Chapter 1/2 (Haruhi Suzumiya Appearance) and Chapter 2/2 (SOS ****Brigade****)**

**Zack:** I can't believe school started already.

**Konata:** When you're having fun, school will be there to take it down.

**Flame Vash:** But it's also important for you people to attend.

**Konata:** I know…I was just being sarcastic.

**Flame Vash:** I was being rhetorical.

**Konata:** ...

**Flame Vash:** Next **Episode** Should be an exciting one, because we got someone new!

**Konata:** Who is new here?

**Flame Vash:** Looks like times up!

**Everyone:** Hope you all enjoyed **Episode 12**** Chapters (1/2) and (2/2)!**

**End of Chapter****2/2**


	25. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 13 Chpt 1

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 13 – Chapter 1/2  
****  
(****Haruhi Suzumiya Appearance****)**

**Ms. Kuroi:** Hello I would like to introduce our new transfer student please give the new student a warm welcoming to this school.

**Everyone:** *Clapping*

**Haruhi:** I'm _Haruhi Suzumiya _from East Junior High. First off I'm not interested in ordinary people, but if any of you are Aliens, Time-Travelers, or Espers please come see me. That is all.

**Ms. Kuroi:** We have another _Konata_…

**Kagami:** And I thought one was enough…

**Zack:** I hope she doesn't find out about me…

**Flame Vash:** Humans…hope they don't sit near me…

**Ms. Kuroi:** You will be sitting behind _Vash._

**Flame Vash:** Shit…

_She wears a yellow headband around her head with a small ribbon tied to it. With her long her down normally. *Monday*_

**Ms. Kuroi:** Alright class since we have a new student today, we won't have any homework.

**Everyone except Haruhi: **Yay!

**Haruhi:** I hope this school won't be disappointing like the last high school…

Ding~

**Ms. Kuroi:** Lunch time everyone!

**Flame Vash:** Hey…_Haruhi?_

**Haruhi:** What do you want?

**Flame Vash:** You were just kidding about that stuff right?

**Haruhi:** I wasn't kidding about that.

**Flame Vash:** …What makes you think you humans…will meet people like us?

**Haruhi:** What do you mean people like us?

**Flame Vash:** Nothing…

**Zack:** Hey _Vash_ come over here!

**Flame Vash:** Alright.

_Talking to herself~_

**Haruhi:** Hmm…I know! I'll make a Club after school!

**End of Chapter 1/2**


	26. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 13 Chpt 2

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 13 – Chapter 2/2  
****  
(****SOS Brigade****)**

_A few hours later until class ends~_

**Haruhi:** Hmm that Silver-haired boy sure looks mysterious to me. Maybe I should have him help me with this club.

Ding~

**Ms. Kuroi:** Alright students, time for you all to go home!

_Just when Zack was about to leave~_

**Haruhi:** Hey you! The Black-haired boy.

**Zack:** What do you want?

**Haruhi:** I want you to join me with this new club?

**Zack:** Why?

**Haruhi:** I won't take _no_ for an answer.

**Zack:** Too bad because that is my answer.

**Haruhi:** *Drags _Zack_ by his tie to the empty room*

**Zack:** What are you crazy or something let me go!

**Haruhi:** We will start a club in this room and you are going to help me!

**Zack:** If you let me go I'll think about it.

**Haruhi:** No.

**Zack:** Then…you leave me no choice.

**Haruhi:** You got some special powers then?

**Zack:** _FUZETSU!_

_A red barrier was casted~_

**Nashima:** Why use a power in front of someone?

**Zack:** It was my only option.

**Nashima:** You could've just helped just to see if things will get more interesting.

**Zack: **Fine…

**Zack:** Barrier Dismissed.

_The barrier disappears~_

**Haruhi:** So you going to help me or what?

**Zack:** I'll help then.

_While Konata and Kagami were walking home~_

**Konata:** I wonder why he didn't walk home…

**Kagami:** Maybe it's because you weird him out.

**Konata:** Why you have to be so mean _Kagami?_

**Kagami:** Sorry.

**Konata:** It's alright.

**Konata:** *Thinking* Maybe I should go look for him…and pretend to look bored so he won't know I was looking for him.

_At the school's empty room~_

**Haruhi:** I know what to call this club! It shall be called the SOS Brigade!

**Zack:** We'll need at least 5 members…a Teacher to sponsor us…and this room.

**Haruhi:** Well there's the 2 of us. So that means 3 more members to go.

**Zack:** And where will we find the other 3 members?

**Haruhi:** If I see someone bored then I'll just grab them and bring them here to join.

**Zack:** Wouldn't that be kind of kidnapping if they don't want to go?

**Haruhi:** Well they're bored so they probably wouldn't mind.

**Zack:** Just don't get yourself into trouble.

**Haruhi:** I won't get myself into trouble.

_A few hours later~_

**Haruhi:** I found someone to be with us in the club!

**Konata:** What's this?

**Zack:** Hey I know her, that's _Konata!_

**Konata:** _Zack_ what　are you doing here?

**Zack:** I was dragged into this…

**Haruhi:** Welcome to the SOS Brigade! And what is your name?

**Konata:** My name is _Konata Izumi._

**Haruhi: **Welcome to the SOS Brigade you are Brigade Number 2!

**Konata:** I always wanted to be a_ Brigade_ member. Yay!

**Zack:** -=Sigh=- Well…I guess things will keep getting more interesting.

* * *

**Somewhere:**

**Flame Vash: **Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed **Episode 13** because next time on **Episode 14 – Chapter 1/2 (New SOS Brigade Members) and Chapter 2/2 (At the Enemy's Base)**

**Flame Vash:** Well we now have a new character added to the story a _Popular Girl _named _Haruhi Suzumiya._

**Zack:** I was dragged through the hall by my tie…

**Haruhi:** That was your fault for not cooperating.

**Zack:** But that hurt my neck!

**Flame Vash:** Looks like times up everyone!

**Everyone:** Hope you all enjoyed **Episode 13****Chapters (1/2) and (2/2)!**

**End of Chapter****2/2**


	27. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 14 Chpt 1

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 14 – Chapter 1/2  
****  
(****New SOS Brigade Members****)**

**Haruhi: **Looks like I found another member!

**Miyuki:** Hi Everyone.

**Konata:** Looks like _Miyuki _is with us as well…what a coincidence?

**Haruhi:** Welcome our 3rd member!  
**  
Miyuki:** Hi everyone.  
**  
Zack:** …  
**  
Zack:** Now we got 3 people total…  
**  
Haruhi:** Actually we got 4 members total.  
**  
Zack:** Where's the 4th member?  
**  
Haruhi:** He's right behind you.  
**  
Zack:** Oh, I didn't notice him over there.  
**  
????:** Yo.  
**  
Haruhi:** Next time pay attention to your surroundings.  
**  
Zack:** I will. Now who will be our 5th member?  
**  
Haruhi:** I want our 5th member to be a weird transfer student! It will be so cool!  
**  
Konata:** We already have weird transfer students…two of them to be exact.  
**  
Zack:** Shut up…  
**  
Konata:** But it will be fun with him to be with us.  
**  
Haruhi:** Oh and where is this other transfer student?  
**  
Konata: **He is on the roof of this building like always.  
**  
Zack:** And how would you know?  
**  
Konata:** Because that's where he always goes?

* * *

_At the Rooftop of Ryuu~  
_

**Zane:** My real name is _Zane_.  
**  
Flame Vash:** But i took the nickname _Flame Vash_.

* * *

_At the SOS Brigade Club~  
_

**Haruhi:** Then I'll go get him.  
**  
Haruhi:** *Thinking* It was that jerk that said I was an ordinary human…

**End of Chapter****1/2**


	28. Lucky Star and A Flame Haze Ep 14 Chpt 2

**Lucky Star and a Flame Haze**

**Episode 14 – Chapter 2/2  
****  
(At the Enemy's Base)**

**Demiso:** Ren, Shinjo, and Hijo!

**Ren & Shinjo & Hijo:** Yes Sir!

**Demiso: **Keep on training!

**Ren & Shinjo & Hijo:** We Will!

**????:** Those three better get the job done…

**Demiso:** Don't worry they will madam.

**Ren:** Hmm…

**Shinjo:** Well…I should make our training more interesting.

**Hijo** and how will you make things interesting?

**Shinjo:** Well i slew some enemies that were strong, so I'll use a dead summon.

**Hijo:** I hope they weren't that strong that you had trouble fighting.

**Shinjo:** Don't worry since there are three of us and only 1 of them.

**Ren:** Then practice wouldn't be easy if it's us three vs. one.

**Shinjo:** This one is a tough one so trust me.

**Ren:** All right since you says so.

**Hijo:** I wonder what this enemy will look like.

**Shinjo:** I'll be summoning the enemy in a few hours so wait.

**Ren:** Then I guess I'll lift some weights while I'm waiting.

**Hijo:** Then I'll just read some Manga then since this will probably be easy.

**Shinjo:** I'll be concentrating on the spell for summon then.

* * *

**At School:**

**Flame Vash:** Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed **Episode 14** because next time on **Episode 15 – Chapter 1/2 (The O-Bon Festival PART 1) andChapter 2/2 (The O-Bon Festival PART 2) **

**Flame Vash:** …time is up!

**Everyone:** Hope you all enjoyed **Episode 14****Chapters (1/2) and (2/2)!**


End file.
